1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sticky note printing system which prints on a topmost sticky note of a bundle of sticky notes, and a sticky note printer.
2. Related Art
There is a known printer, as a kind of sticky note printer above, in which a topmost sticky note on a bundle of sticky notes set in the printer is flipped (or turned over) one by one, the flipped sticky note is peeled off from the rest of the sticky notes, and is printed thereon. JP-A-2003-212367 is an example of related art. The bundle of sticky notes has a fixed end (a glued portion) at one end thereof being glued.
Here, for example, in a case that the sticky note is posted with a free end thereof being protruded on a right page of a center-page spread of a magazine, etc., and in a case that the sticky note is posted with the free end thereof being protruded on a left page are compared, using two of the sticky notes on which the same image are printed. At this time, the image of the sticky note posted on the right page is set in a normal read position, whereas the image of the sticky note posted on the left page is set in an upside down read position. In fact, when a posted position is changed (rotated), a read position of the image is changed (rotated) according to the posted position of the sticky note.